


You Should Get Some Sleep

by Run_Boi_Run



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Future Ilmare/Thuringwethil, M/M, Mairon is a giant workaholic, Melkor is a drunk idiot, angbang, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_Boi_Run/pseuds/Run_Boi_Run
Summary: Mairon is a perfectionist and prefers to work early in the morning without distractions. Unfortunately, there is one giant distraction - Melkor. Melkor who is stuck in a vending machine, asleep.Inspired by a prompt I saw a while back where character A gets stuck in a vending machine and character B has to rescue them.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 21





	You Should Get Some Sleep

It’s 3:15 in the morning, and Mairon is awake. Deliberately. Mairon lived for efficiency - if something could be done with the same quality in a shorter time he would find a way. He found that staying up until the early hours of the morning, fueling himself with coffee meant there were less distractions ; he would get his work done faster. 

He’d just finished his technical drawing and report for his most recent project. However, while he was finishing he couldn’t help but think about how Aule would skim read his work, approve it and give him the newest project brief. While Mairon knew it was just because of Aule’s confidence in his work, he craved those old moments where his boss would mentor him: express his approval and discuss where he could improve. 

Mind too cloudy and distracted to work, Mairon walked to the window ledge of the tallest floor of his apartment building to watch the quiet streets below. Before he could reach the window ledge, he passed the sound of grumbling and whining. 

_Strange; no one’s usually up right now, let alone out in the corridor._ Curiosity catching his mind, he followed the sound, becoming very glad he did when he found the source. Spread out on the floor, arm caught in the building’s vending machine was Melkor, _I should’ve known._

He nudged Melkor trying to get his attention - it didn’t work. Melkor was fast asleep, talking to himself. Determined not to let an opportunity pass by, Mairon took out his phone and took one or two or a whole album of photos of Melkor. It wouldn’t help Melkor that a lot of these photos contained him covered in his own drool. 

Satisfied with his new collection, Mairon nudged Melkor harder, jolting him awake. Slowly and clumsily, Melkor rolled his head onto his shoulder. 

“Where am I? And what time is it?” He groaned, yawning as he did.  
“You’re on the 5th floor of your apartment building - the east corridor and it’s Thursday the 29th at 3:18am. It might also interest you to know that your arm is stuck in this vending machine.” Melkor looked around startled before tugging at his arm, sighing.  
“My arm is - stuck in a vending machine. Of course it is!”  
“Yes. I thought I explained that part already.” Mairon replied, irritated, he had work to be doing.  
“Mairon would you in all your kindness please get me unstuck from this vending machine?” He saw Mairon look him up and down, considering it - if there was one thing Mairon loved it was flattery.  
“Oh,” he chuckled to himself, “I love the spirit, but you’re going to have to do better than that. You see I have a rather charming selection of photos of you, let’s just say you really do look like a snack.” Mairon smirked rather pleased with himself and his leverage in this situation.  
“Mairon, you’re going to hand me that phone so I can delete those photos,” Melkor began his voice suddenly sounding calm, yet powerful for someone trapped in a vending machine. “My brother owns this apartment building and he will have no qualms with moving you underneath apartment 41, you know the one where Osse lives always blaring his music and stomping around when his wife isn’t home.”  
“I’m calling your bluff. You and your brother don’t get along. At all.” Mairon’s smug grin returned; he was quite enjoying this.  
“Yes but my brother has a squishy heart and believes all that is needed to mend our relationship is brotherly emotional exchanges. Imagine how guilty he’ll feel when he finds out one of his clients continually embarasses and harasses me.” Melkor failed an attempt at puppy dog eyes and Mairon’s grin disappeared. He handed over the phone.  
“That’s great, now I’m going to need you to get me out of here if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“Anything else, your highness?” Mairon replied, the salt in his voice more than evident.  
“No but I did change your background to a rather dashing picture of me.” Mairon grunted and turned in the other direction.  
“Hey! Where are you off to?” Melkor shouted trying to tug his arm from the vending machine.  
“To go and find someone who knows how to get an arm out of a vending machine without the use of a very sharp object.” Mairon waved his hand back at Melkor as he walked off. 

Mairon knew, of course, how to help Melkor, but decided since he no longer had his photos he would bring in someone else so at least he further Melkor’s embarrassment.

He arrived back at the vending machine about 5 minutes later, a rather aggressive Thuringwethil at his side.  
“What is she doing here?” Melkor moaned, staring down the two of them.  
“She is getting you out of this thing, but first,” mind clearly in sync with Mairon’s, Thuringwethil also started her own photo shoot.  
“You don’t wa-” Melkor began before Thuringwethil cut him off  
“I don't what? Want to keep these photos? Melkor I’ve lived here for years - I know your little threat. If anyone will be moved under Osse it will be you. Manwe’s family have been getting discounts at the bar down the round for years through me and they certainly won’t give that up because some oath got stuck in a vending machine.” Melkor scrunched his face in annoyance, she smiled at him smugly - no one ever won an argument with Thuringwethil. She checked the hinges of the vending machine’s flap.  
“So I know exactly how to get you out, but why should I?” Melkor groaned again, getting annoyed at the lack of progress from Mairon and Thuringwethil.  
“I’ll buy the two of you a couple of drinks” the two in question shook their heads - as if either of them would risk getting drunk around Melkor, “fine coffee then.” Satisfied with the offer Mairon moved to lift the flap of the vending machine while Thuringwethil began to unscrew it. 

It was a slow process, every little move either seemed to scratch Melkor’s arm or set the alarm off. Thorondor was the security guard on duty tonight and clearly he was used to Melkor’s habits as he merely had to glance over at him before rolling his eyes and walking off to disable the alarm.  
“Honestly, I don’t know why my brother pays that idiot.” He grumbled after meeting eyes with Thorondor and watching as the security guard expressed his disapproval with him.  
“Would you prefer it if he reported every idiotic thing you did to your brother?”  
“Mairon, I would love that because I live for irritating my brother in my spare time.” Mairon sighed, looking at his watch and mourning the time he was wasting by this vending machine. 

Eventually, Melkor was freed from the vending machine, after many complaints that his arm was being pulled too much. The three arranged a date and a time for the coffee, making sure that Mairon would be driving Melkor so he couldn’t jump ship. 

Yawning and stretching his arms, Melkor slumped his arms and grabbed Mairon’s shoulder for balance, furthering Mairon and Thuringwethil’s suspicions that he was drunk. Mairon thanked Thuringwethil for her help and decided to help Melkor back to his room. Mairon sooned regretted this choice as Melkor was much taller and stronger than him and was pushing down on his shoulder without realising. 

With Mairon’s help Melkor slumped into his bed, Mairon turned to leave - “sorry I kept you up.”. Mairon turned back round to face Melkor, who almost had a sad look in his eyes.  
“I’m not tired, I have work to do.”  
“You should get some sleep, you work too ha-” Mairon watched as Melkor fell asleep during his sentence. 

On his way out, Mairon grabbed the keys Melkor left on the coffee table and locked the door pushing them through the letterbox once he was done. Mairon decided to message Melkor telling him where his keys were, smiling and not bothering to change the selfie of himself Melkor had made his lockscreen. Not following Melkor’s advice, Mairon sat back down on his sofa reading through his report once more looking for small mistakes he was sad to think Aule wouldn’t notice.


End file.
